


A Toast Forthe Happy Couple

by PandaMega



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/pseuds/PandaMega
Summary: Zoro/Sanji. Zoro makes a toast





	A Toast Forthe Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> For ZoSan Week 2018 on Tumblr!  
> Day 6 - Sacrifice
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a sequel or prequel to this... I'd REALLY appreciate feedback. How did you feel when you read this?? What did you think?!?! TELL ME PLEASE.

“The first time I met Sanji he kicked my ass so bad.” 

The audience laughed, sipping their champaign and muttering amongst themselves as Zoro continued.

“He was a fucking prick, but I was no ray of sunshine myself either. I guess that’s why we got along so well. And by got along well, I mean we tried to murder each other every time we met.”

More laughter rang out from the crowd, bright as the sunny summer day. The perfect day for an outdoor wedding.

“I was really surprised to discover that, despite being a little shit, he was actually a really, really good person. He’s generous. Selfless. Kind, to women at least,”

The crowd chuckled some more.

“Thoughtful, sophisticated, compassionate.”  _ Clueless.  _ “It really pissed me off at first.”  _ He made me feel something I’d never felt before and it scared me and drew me in at the same time. _

“When my sister died he was there for me like no one else was. He kicked my ass for feeling down.”  _ He helped fill that empty space in my heart she left behind.  _

_ “ _ He was always there to kick my ass when I needed it. I mean, he only kicked my ass because I let him, of course,” Zoro smiled and the crowd laughed, “He’s always held me down.”  _ I can’t imagine my life without him.  _

“He’ll drop everything to feed the hungry. He’ll spend hours agonizing over the perfect meal just to make you smile. Corny bastard loves nothing more in the world than the happy face of someone enjoying his food. He’s such a genuinely good person it kind of makes me sick.” 

The crown laughed some more, honestly Zoro wasn’t good at this shit but apparently the crowd was enjoying it. 

“When Sanji walks into a room he makes the whole place light up. He has the kind of energy and sophistication that elevates everyone around him. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a pretentious prick, but he’ll never make you look bad no matter how much better he looks than you. He’s the kind of classy guy that makes everyone else in the room more classy just by being with him. If that makes sense. He even manages to make me seem classy, which, well, look at me.” Zoro gestured at himself, he wasn’t an elegant man by any means, but he filled a tuxedo nicely. 

“The kind of happiness he constantly brings everyone, I know it’s not easy. The kind of person he is, it didn’t come easy, it didn’t come cheap. The shit he’s seen, the sacrifices he’s made. That’s why it makes me so damn glad to see how happy he is now. He deserves all of it.”  _ I’d do anything for him. Give anything to him. _

“The way he smiles when he looks at her is the most beautiful thing in the world.”  _ The most painful thing in the world. _ “I knew from the first time they met that I’d support them through anything, protect them from anything.”  _ Especially myself. _ “I never believed in love until I saw”  _ him “ _ them together.”

Zoro took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m so... So damn happy he found someone that can make him smile like that.” 

Zoro smiled and raised his glass, looking over to the groom sitting beside him, “Sanji, listen up because I suck at sappy shit and this is the only time you’ll hear this from me.” _ I love you. _ “You guys are gonna be the happiest shitty couple in the world and I’m so fucking proud of you.” 

_ I’ve always loved you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> LEt me know your thoughts and feelings! Maybe I'll decide to give it a happy ending ;)


End file.
